Guardian of the Seasons
by Lazuli Avalos
Summary: Taking place after Rainbow Rocks, a new family of non-royal alicorns moves into Ponyville after buying some bare land off Sweet Apple Acers. The eldest daughter uses magic to instantly turn the ground fertile and grow several rows of maple trees. Suspicious and convinced that Twilight has seen this alicorn from somewhere she pesters her until she reveals her backstory.


Guardian of the Seasons

Early one morning Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six, as well as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, were heading over to Sweet Apple Acers to see Applejack for breakfast. When they arrive they saw her waiting anxiously at the gate.  
"Good morning Applejack," called Twilight Sparkle.  
"Huh? Oh hey," she replied, looking down the road in the other direction.  
"Is everything alright darling?" asked Rarity.  
"Oh it's just that I got a reply from the family that wants to buy my land, you know, the patch that's bare. They're coming by today and buying it," said Applejack.  
Waiting for about a half hour a tall fare mare walked up the road. The mare was a warm yellow in colour; she had a brown mane and a tan hat resting on her head. Her eyes that of dark honey and she had a cutie mark consisting of a maple leaves.  
"Are you Applejack, the one from the letters?" she asked.  
"I am," she said.  
_Why does she look so familiar? _thought Twilight.  
"I'm Sugar Maple; I'm here to purchase the plot of land. The rest of my clan is at the property unpacking."  
Applejack pulled out a deed from her saddle pack and allowed Sugar Maple to sign it. "Nice doing business with you. If I may ask, what in Equestria do you want with the land? I can't grow a single thing on it."  
"Well if you're so curios why don't you come and see."  
The Mane Six fallowed Sugar Maple down the road and to the land plot. Already a new fence set up and a house half built, as well as a restaurant.  
"Wow, yawl sure made fast work down here," said Applejack.  
"Welcome to Maple Brook. This is going to be a maple syrup farm," said Sugar Maple.  
Using magic Sugar Maple took off her saddle bags and hat revealing wings and a horn.  
"Oh my, you are an alicorn!" shouted Rarity.  
"So, what's the big deal if I am, it's not like I'm royalty. My mother was a Pegasus and my father was a unicorn. Hey yawls like pancakes?"  
Walking over to the half-built restaurant she called out "Hey, c'mon out and meet our new neighbor. Applejack, everyone, this is my brother Flapjack."  
Out from the swinging wooden doors walked out a deep orange, tall stallion with a dark brown, tightly curled mane. Under his work belt were a pair of wings and in front of his blue hat was a horn. "Hey Sugar, can't wait till my new pancake house is set up."  
"He's an alicorn too," whispered Scootaloo.  
Melting where she stood Applejack was paralyzed at the sight of Flapjack. Apple Bloom tried to push her big sister but she didn't budge. Mesmerized she started to help Flapjack build the new pancake house.  
Sighing, the three foals walked away to look at the rest of the farm and ran into another foal. She had a pale yellow coat and white mane, pink eyes and head band. She also was an alicorn and her cutie mark was a slice of lemon meringue pie.  
"Hi, I'm Meringue, want some pie?" she said offering the trio a slice of freshly baked pie.  
"I see you girls met my little sister. She really knows her way around a pie dish. C'mon, I'll show you guys why I bought this land here," said Sugar Maple.  
While walking over Twilight trotted up beside the tall alicorn. She eyed her slowly, taking in all that she was. Sugar Maple looked so familiar, but she couldn't put her hoof on it.  
"Have you ever been to Canterlot Sugar Maple?" asked Twilight.  
"I have. Actually I am quite close too Princess Cel… Oh look we're here," she said changing the subject.  
Walking over to the bare field, Sugar Maple began to spread maple tree seeds over the dirt. Sugar Maple's horn light up with magic and the field exploded with magic, instantly growing mature trees.  
"That was amazing! Can you make cupcake trees grow next?!" screeched Pinkie Pie.  
_How did she do that? She must have some kind of royal connection, _thought Twilight.  
"That was an impressive spell, where did you learn it?" asked Twilight.  
"I didn't," replied Sugar Maple.  
_I know I know her from somewhere, but where! _thought Twilight.  
"Why don't you all come back later for Flapjack's Pancake House's grand opening?" suggested Sugar Maple. "We're going to be really busy for the next few days."

Walking back to Twilight's castle she walked into a tree, knocking off several apples.  
"Are you all right Twilight? You seem distracted," said Spike helping her back up.  
"I'm fine, it's just I think I know Sugar Maple from somewhere. She looks so familiar, but not at the same time," she said with a frustrated tone.  
"Try not to think about it Twilight, you tend to get obsessed with stuff like this."  
After the rest of her friends went home Twilight was alone with her thoughts. Driving herself crazy Twilight tossed and turned in her bed. All the vague memories in her head kept her mind a buzz with frustration. All she could conjure up was a faint recollection of a ceremony in the Canterlot Arena.  
Not being able to handle it anymore Twilight sprang up from her rest and marched over to Maple Brook and approached the new porch of the Maple family. The restaurant was still unfinished, but their home was complete. Standing on the porch she hesitated to knock at fight since it was so late, but she mustered the will up anyways.  
She waited for a moment, the then door knob lit up with red magic. The door opened to reveal a confused Sugar Maple.  
"Oh hello Twilight, a little late for a visit don't you think?" she said with a chipper smile.  
"I'm sorry for dropping by so late. It's just; I think I know you from somewhere, and its driving me crazy."  
Letting out a large sigh Sugar Maple slumped her shoulders and said "Let's go for a walk," gesturing towards the new maple tree orchard.  
"But it's so dark out there," Twilight protested.  
"Do you want to know or not?" Sugar Maple snapped back.  
Startled by her brashness Twilight trotted up beside her and fallowed into the rows of trees. When the light from the house faded away Sugar Maple raised her head and casted a spell causing glowing flowers to bloom and light their path.  
She stopped in the middle of a clearing and lay down in a bed of grass. Sugar Maple, pointing with her horn, told Twilight to lie beside her.  
"You may recognize me, but not like this. Have you ever attended a Quarter Century Season Ceremony?" asked Sugar Maple.  
"I have, but I was such a young filly. All I remember is that I was in the Canterlot Arena, and in the center were a single leafless tree and an alicorn with a teal coat and pink mane. She had a beautiful singing voice, and when she sang the leaves grew and all the snow melted."  
"Did the song sound something like this:

_Seasons come and seasons go,  
let the leaves fall like the snow,  
seasons come and seasons go"_

"Yea it did, but there was more, and the lyrics were a bit different," pondered Twilight.  
"Well if I finish the Autumn Ballad winter will come about four weeks to early," smiled Sugar Maple.  
"Oh my gosh! That's it! You are the Guardian of the Seasons!" cheered Twilight.  
"Now that you have the answer, I assure you that you will keep that piece of information to yourself."  
"But why, you are basically a princess. Shouldn't you be proud of holding all that is the seasons in your hoof?"  
"You really like jumping to hasty conclusions don't you? All I have to do is ask Celestia and I am a princess in a heartbeat."  
"Why aren't you then? Most ponies would give anything to rule beside Celestia."  
"To understand why I don't want to be a princess, or even be angulated as the Guardian of the Season, will require my origin."  
Nestling into the bed of flowers more Sugar Maple's horn lit with bright colours, spreading out into a flat screen to show Twilight who she really was.

Long ago, after Equestria was founded, but before Luna and Celestia's rule, the land was left in eternal winters well after the Windigos have moved on. Two young alicorns came to the primary settlement one clear night and used their magic to provide food and shelter for the ponies. They even offered to take the burden of raising the sun and moon off the unicorns as it took all of them to raise the celestial objects.  
But as the winter treaded on the two alicorns were desperate to find a solution for their new subjects. They consulted an elderly unicorn named Starswirl the Bearded about a way to end the winter and change the season to spring.  
He told them about a legendary underground lake in a cave called the Pool of Wishes. Apparently the pool granted one wish every centenary to those who needed it. Desperate for the sake of their new kingdom the two sisters ventured out into the storm.  
As they neared the legendary mountain range where the pool was said to be found a great blizzard came down from the heavens. Racing into the nearest cave they slept the endless night until the younger's duty called upon her to lower the moon to make way for dawn.  
Although day shone upon Equestria the blizzard raged on. The sisters agreed to search the cave in hopes that the Pool of Wishes was beneath the mountain they took shelter in. The linear cavern led them deep into the mountain. Soon the walls of the cave glistened with gems in a rainbow of colours.  
Distracted by the glittering walls all around them the younger sister slipped on a sheep of clear ice.  
"Luna!" cried out the older sister. "Are you all right?" assisting her too her hooves.  
"I shall be alright Celestia. Why in all of Equestria is there ice in the depths of a cave?" asked Luna.  
Looking around the pair realized that they have fortunately stumbled across the Pool of Wishes. The ice was thick on its surface, but a faint light tricked through, signifying that it was still able to grant a wish.  
Walking over the ice cautiously the approached the center, and the only ice-free portion of the pool. In the crystal clear waters floated a large lotus flower that had yet to bloom, scrawled in the ice before it as a short limerick.

_Make a wish,  
and make it fast.  
Only what you need,  
and not from greed,  
for this will be my last._

Taking in the words Luna thought hard, but quick, "I wish for a way to stop the endless winter," she said with confidence.  
"Luna!" shouted her sister.  
"But Celestia, it is what we need, is it not?" responded Luna.  
As the words settled in the still air the pool responded with grace. The last remaining light under the ice transformed from a faint white to a rainbow of hues. The light danced around, making indicate shapes as they traveled into the root of the lotus flower.  
Like their prayer had been answered the flower began to bloom, growing in size as it did. When the last layer of petals fell they revealed a small white filly with a snowflake brazen on her flank.  
Confused the two sisters gazed at each other. The filly looked up from her bed of petals and her innocents captivated them. The pool granted their wish, but what could a small little filly do to end a raging winter.  
Celestia leaned down and nuzzled the little filly, flicking back her blue mane revealing wings and a horn. Helping the tiny alicorn to her hooves they trotted out into the cold of the blizzard.  
The filly raced into the blowing wind and snow, as if the cold could not reach her. Luna and Celestia fallowed slow as the deep drifts of white made it difficult to walk. The wind was far too strong for them to take flight, let alone see.  
When Luna was forced to lower the moon to make way for night the darkness only shrouded them in an even greater struggle. The filly pranced on top of the snow with ease and grace, but as night fell she turn to see the struggle of the two alicorns who were there when she was born.  
Trotting over she realized their utter distress in the cold winter. Blinking up at them she closed her eyes and with inner instinct her horn lit with magic. Suddenly the storm cleared and the small patch of snow cleared for spring flowers and fresh grass.  
Shocked at the sight and the raw power in this little filly the sister understood why the Pool of Wishes gifted them with her. Her snowflake cutie mark symbolized that she could control the seasons, that she could stop the winter and bring forth spring.  
Using her magic the filly carved a path through the snow for her alicorn guardians as they led her to the first Equestrian settlement. The two sisters stood proud over their new subjects and gained their attention with the coming day's light.  
Basking in the sunrise the filly approached the edge of the cliff. The commanding but kind voice of Celestia announced that she could stop the winter for her ponies. Looking down over the still crowd she was shy at first, but the welcoming eyes of Luna above and sorrow in the ponies below gave her the confidence to preform her birth right.  
Using her small wings she lifted high into the frigid morning air and allowed her horn to illuminate with magic. She closed her eyes and began to sing softly a gentle lullaby to wish the winter away.  
The snowflake on her flank flew off with a gust of wind and landed on a nearby snowbank, transforming it into a bed of pink and a blue lotus flowers. Flying down she stirred up flowerbed and one of the buds danced in the air, replacing her cutie mark with the symbol of spring.  
From the flower the colours of spring radiated into her coat, turning her coat teal and her hair pink. Landing on the crisp snow an explosion of light burst from her hooves; changing the season from winter to spring.  
The thick and stale snow transformed into soft fresh grass littered with a rainbow of flowers. The sky cleared of the looming grey clouds and the ice melted from the small shacks the ponies called home.  
The crowd roared with applause as they marveled at the change of season. The Earth Ponies could now cultivate the rich land; the unicorns could practice magic without the bourdon of winter and the day-night cycle; and the Pegai could fly with confidence once again.  
From that day forward the fill was proclaimed the Guardian of the Seasons, and every three months she would change the season. Under the guidance of Celestia and Luna she grew into a noble alicorn mare.

"That's incredible," gasped Twilight, "But I still don't understand why you wouldn't want to princess. Why aren't you proud about who you are?"  
"I never said I wasn't proud," began Sugar Maple, "Before I found the Maple family I was known Amara, and I lived in the Castle of the Two Sisters. I was very close to Luna, however I was sent away by Celestia for several years to help establish a new city on a mountain range, which would later become Canterlot. In that time I was unable to keep in touch with her, I couldn't even write. When I returned to the castle I found out that Luna had become Nightmare Moon.  
"Devastated I mostly remained in the castle alone, even in the completed Canterlot. Eventually I accepted her banishment, and tried to become sociable again by wandering around Canterlot, but most ponies have forgotten about the Guardian of the Seasons by now.  
"However a few Elite ponies recognized me and the word spread like wild fire. I was overwhelmed by the sudden attention as that wasn't what I wanted. Running back to Celestia she offered me an "escape", so to speak.  
"She told me about a family of maple tree farmers living outside or Trottawa. She said that the father was a unicorn and the mother was a Pegasus. They had two foals, a filly and a colt who were "natural alicorns".  
"When I went there Celestia casted a memory spell on them making them convinced that I was their sibling and I was given the name Sugar Maple. Trottawa never heard about the Guardian of the Seasons, and the community was already used to the idea of non-royal alicorns, so it wasn't that huge of a transition.  
"I came so accustomed to living on the maple syrup farm that I almost forgot about being the Guardian of the Seasons, and all the changes were held in private after that whole blow up in Canterlot."  
"Oh Sugar Maple, I didn't know…" said Twilight. "Although I have to ask, why did you move to Ponyville if you were so happy in Trottawa?" asked Twilight.  
"Even though Samara Amur (mother) and Silver Leaf (father) were not my real parents, to keep the feeling of family I have grown with them they had to remain my "elders" and have all final decisions. When they told us that we were moving to Ponyville they said that the syrup market there would be more profitable."  
"Sugar Maple, I think you and I are going to good friends. But I have to ask one more question. If you are the Guardian of the Seasons, why does Ponyville have to clean up winter?" asked Twilight.  
"As you should know magic can be very difficult to perform. In Equestria's olden days I used to clear the previous season Equestria wide, but this was very difficult for me to do. There were some parts of Equestria where I didn't clear the snow or leaves, and the land where Ponyville was to be founded.  
"For several seasons I was unaware that a town had been established, so I continued to neglect the land. Eventually I was made aware and to my surprise the citizens of Ponyville offered to clear the winter themselves. It was like a huge weight lifted off my shoulders."  
Smiling down at the princess they guided each other back to the farmhouse and parted ways.


End file.
